degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Miles Hollingsworth III/@comment-24712996-20140423164143
It really irks me when I see people dismiss his terrible treatment at home as not contributing to his actions and not take into account his emotional state which is incredibly fragile. Miles makes mistakes. Not for one moment am I trying to excuse his behaviour, however, as stated many times before there is a complexity behind his character which leads to his emotional reactions that guide his actions and lead to misguided handlings of situations. He is verbally abused by his father. There is no if or but on this matter and I strongly suggest you look at yourself as person, your lack of empathy, when you claim that his situation isn't that bad or that his wealth provides comfort because that's fucking insulting to victims of this ordeal. Instead of providing affectionate guidance his father just releases his own frustrations onto Miles - he's a verbal punching bag. Physical abuse is terrible, of course it is, but that doesn't mean you have to disregard the effects verbal bashings can have on a person, pain can be caused in many different ways. Miles, confused and hurt, has to sit there listening to his father go on and on about just why he's a disappointment, just why he cannot bring himself to love his own son. He's probably scared at times that his father may turn violent, there is no guarentee where anger can lead one, and feels humilated - he's the eldest son, he should be the one held up with pride instead of a cautionary tale. In a way he acts out because he just does what is expected of him, not one person has faith in him so he doesn't believe in himself. He's just a 15 year old who is made aware of his every little flaw by those who are meant to accept him for who he is and he's confused, hurt and full of angst - he doesn't understand why he's not loved. All of his life he's wondered why the people who were meant to love him most in the world seemed to lack any affection for him which has led him to be riddled with insecurity. He doesn't feel like he's good enough. He doesn't feel enough. No doubt that he wonders what is so wrong with him that he's not worth loving and his actions, often misguided, are reflections of his self worth and are driven by his emotions. He's been hurt all his life, ridiculed by his loved ones, and in that moment his intense reactions reveal deep rooted hurt which stems from pain that has manifested for years - he's bottled it up for so long by not sharing how he feels and now it's catching up with him. When he called Maya a 'slut' it was him hurt by the fact that this girl whom he strongly liked, and who had indicated that she felt the same, had chosen to be initmate with another guy. 'I guess you weren't ready for me,' he said because he felt that it was him who was lacking in something. With Maya he had found comfort and hope which he wanted to protect because he realised just how fickle love could be, especially when others were involved. He had caught his father having an affair, that is not a thing you just get over and most likely contributed to him feeling like he's never going to be anyone first choice. He's protective of those he cares about as seen when he chose to tell his mother about his father cheating yet he was put down AGAIN. He chose to do the responsible thing by trying to be civil to Zig on more than one occassion and decided to inform the teachers when he suspected Zig was dealing drugs which was responsible yet his actions were misunderstood AGAIN. The whole deal with the fake gun was him being pushed to his limit after being inflicted physical pain by Zig - he wanted to make him feel the hurt and humiliation he felt. It was really stupid of him, however, he's one who acts on his hurt and in the moment he was sick on Zig preying on the girl he loves whom he had referred to as 'sloppy seconds' thus objectifying her. As I said, he's bottled up all his emotions and now they're coming to the surface with a mixture of confusion and askance. Zig isn't the first person to make him feel that level of humilation or hurt but he was the one he could easily take it out on. He apologizes, swallowing his pride, and acknowledges his falts but he's consumed by this neverending ache which he needs to deal with for his own sake because he's worth so much more. People's minds are not that simple, let us be more understanding of him. Miles get almost as much hate from the fandom as he does from his family, but I still love him.